The Golden Quartet: Together Forever
by tjmakay
Summary: Voldemort is dead..... 17 year old Harry Potter has fulfilled his destiny at last and finally has the one thing he has wanted since childhood... a loving family. Please review, I would like to know what you think. Your opinions are important to me.
1. Alone Time With Ginny

The Golden Quartet: Together Forever

By: Tammy Kaiser

Based On Characters Created By: Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Chapter 1: Alone Time With Ginny

Voldemort was dead. 17 year old Harry James Potter had fulfilled his destiny at last. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go up to his dormitory with Ron and Hermione, find Ginny, curl up next to her and fall asleep in her arms. As Harry, Ron and Hermione left the headmaster's office they surveyed the extensive damage that had been done to this once magnificent castle. They sleepily climbed the many, now crumbling staircases until they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

"There is no need for a password from the three of you this morning." she said. "Well Done."

She swung open to admit them. The common room was nearly empty. The only souls in the room were the Weasleys. Harry had figured they had told everyone who resided in Gryffindor tower to respect his privacy and to not bother him. Harry was grateful for that. For the first time in his life, Harry finally had something that he had been craving for since the age of three and a half... A loving family. His family came forward and enveloped him in a hug. The only person to speak was Molly.

"I am proud of you son." she said .

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I love you mum." he said.

He didn't know why but calling her mum just sounded right. Molly noticed that tears were forming in his green, bespectacled eyes. Lilly's eyes.

The sun streamed in through the high windows in the dormitory. Harry turned over and looked at the red haired beauty that lay next to him. Ron lay in the next bed. His arm over the lightly breathing Hermione. Ginny opened her eyes.

"Good morning darling." he said to her.

"Morning." Ginny said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Harry told her. "I didn't eat much at the victory feast. I was too exhausted. If we leave quietly we may just be able to sneak down to the great hall for breakfast without waking Ron."

"I am going to go change. I will meet you in the common room in five minutes."

Ginny gave Harry a kiss and slipped quietly from the room. Harry dressed in a pair of blue jeans and his favorite tee shirt. It was light blue. Molly had bought it for him when she realized that he was running low on short sleeved shirts. He put on his trainers and walked down the stairs to wait for Ginny. After he had been waiting for four minutes Ginny came down the stairs of the girl's dormitory. She was wearing denim short overalls and a yellow collared shirt. Her beautiful red hair had been pulled into two neat braids. On her feet she wore a pair of black and light blue Nike trainers.

"You look great." he told her.

"Thanks." Ginny said." Harry took her hand and they walked through the portrait hole together.

Ginny and Harry spent the morning together by the edge of the lake. It was a warm spring day. Ron and Hermione had gone off to snog in a secluded part of the grounds.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was here." He told Ginny. "I've missed it."

"You know Harry, this year just wasn't the same without you. I think for the first time a lot of us felt scared and unprotected here."

"Ginny, I am so sorry for whatever you went through this year. It's all my fault."

"Harry, it's not. You had to do what you did. It was the only way to destroy Voldemort."

"Yeah, but there is more I could have done to ensure your safety. I keep thinking that I should have taken you with us."

"Harry, you couldn't have done. This was something that you and Ron and Hermione had to do yourselves."

"I thought about you everyday Gin."

"What was it like out there?" she asked.

"It was hell Ginny. We were often cold and tired and hungry and dirty. There were days I thought I was going to die out there."

Tears were beginning to fill his eyes.

"You know what kept me going?" he asked.

"What?" Ginny inquired.

"You. Every time I was about to give up I kept hearing your voice in my head saying, 'come on darling, you can do this.' Whether you know it or not you _were _there with me. Every single day."

Then it came to him. All at once. This was as good a time as any. He turned so he was completely facing her.

"Ginny, I just can't bare to spend another day without you. I don't have a ring right now and I know your still only 16 but I want to marry you anyway. That is if you'll have me."

Ginny sat there in complete shock. Was she imagining things? Was she hallucinating? Had he actually just proposed to her?

"Harry, are you sure? I mean this is a big step."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I have never been so sure of anything in my whole entire life."

"In that case Harry James Potter, yes I will marry you."

They embraced in a hug and than he kissed her.

"What in the world are we going to tell my family?" she asked. "My brothers are going to kill you. Especially Ron. You know how he hates guys fawning over me."

"You leave that to me. I will talk to them. You'll be 17 and a half by the time we get married. You still have one more year of school left anyway so I think it is best that we wait."

Three days later they were all back at the Burrow. It was the first time Harry had been back in a year. It was smaller than he remembered. That night he offered to help Molly with dinner so he could get a chance to talk to her.

"Molly, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course Harry dear." she said handing him a potato to cut.

"What would you say if I told you I had asked Ginny to marry me?"

"Well, Harry, have you?"

"Yes." he said softly.

"Well, have you talked it over with her?"

"Yes." he said. "Just so you know we decided to wait until Ginny finishes school and has become of age."

"That is a very wise decision Harry dear, so in that case I could not be more thrilled at the thought of you being a part of this family at last."

she gave him a tight Molly Weasley bear hug. "Thank you for your blessing Molly. It means the world to me."


	2. Rememberance

Chapter 2: Remembrance 

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had been attending funerals all week. There would be no funeral for Voldemort. As far as Harry knew (Or had been told) Voldemort had been taken to a clearing in the forbidden forest, by Hagrid, Charlie, Bill and Arthur, and his body was burned the morning after the battle. The day after they had all returned to the Burrow They had attended a memorial service for Mad Eye, whose body had never been found. The first to be buried had been Colin. Harry had gone up after the service and offered his condolences to his mom and dad and brother Dennis. On Wednesday they attended the funeral of Lupin and Tonks. Andromeda was there with Teddy. Harry had pulled her aside after the service.

"I want him." he had told her as he held Teddy in his arms. "I want to raise him like he was my own son."

"Are you sure, Harry?" she asked him. "Are you sure you are ready for such a big responsibility?"

"I want to be the godfather to him that Sirius never got to be to me."

"Than let me raise him Harry."

"I want to be there for him always."

"Than be there Harry. Be his godfather, not his father."

Tears streamed down his face as he reluctantly handed Teddy back to Andromeda without another word and walked away. In his heart he knew that she was right.

Thursday proved to be one of the most difficult for Harry. Ever since that night in the pensive Harry didn't dislike Snape as much anymore. It was still an amazing thought. The fact that if things had gone differently that Snape could have been the one that had been Harry's father. He had not told anyone what he had seen in the pensive. Not even Ron, Hermione or Ginny. It would always remain a secret. Something that had been shared between him and Snape.

Harry slept restlessly that night knowing what the following day was going to bring. Around 11:30 Harry heard someone walking around downstairs for a brief moment. He quietly got up and made his way down the stairs. He found George sitting on the living room floor up against the sofa his arm hugging his legs. Harry could tell he had been crying. He and Fred's baby picture sat on the floor next to him.

"Want to talk about it? Harry asked as he sat down next to him.

"I can't describe it Harry." he said. "I know that his memory will remain with me always, but I feel a big hole in my heart."

"You'll always feel that way." Harry told him.

"He wasn't just my twin brother, he was my best friend, my partner in crime and now he is gone forever."

George wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"It's never easy to lose someone you love."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't think Fred would want you to be mopping around."

"Nope... He'd be saying something like 'What's everyone standing around for old Voldesnort is dead... celebrate.. Custard creams for everyone!'and as someone started growing feathers he'd say 'Oops... have to remember to label those'"

They both laughed.

"Come on George let's go to bed. You need some sleep.

Everyone was up around 7:30 the next morning. The funeral was at 9:00. This would prove to be the hardest day of the entire week. At 8:30 people started to arrive. Fred was to be buried on the edge of the Weasley property. The hour passed in a rush. George couldn't handle it. He left the service early and went into the house and remained isolated from the family the entire weekend and finally retreated to the flat in Diagon Alley.

Late Monday afternoon Harry found Ginny sitting alone over by the part of the yard that served as the Weasley's makeshift quidditch pitch.

"Hey darling." he said sitting down next to her.

She was looking over at the broom shed. Fred's Comet 360 sat against the structure as if waiting for it's owner to get on..

"It looks so lonely." she said.

"He was so proud of it."Harry told her. "And he really loved the game."

"He was REALLY good." Ginny said. "He taught me."

"I think he'd want you to have it Gin.".

"Why do you say that?"

"He'd want you to keep up your training. His face lit up with pride when he'd heard you'd made the team in our absence."

"I'm not all that good. Fred always exaggerated."

"He always had faith in Ron and knew he had the ability to be a good keeper if he wanted to, but he also knew that you had a lot of potential."

Ginny got up and strode over to the shed and picked up Fred's beloved broom. For some reason she felt as if he were right beside her.

"Go ahead baby sister, take it for a spin." she could hear him saying. "I'll be right behind you."

Ginny mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground. The feeling of freedom was instantaneous. She did a few laps before landing.

"How did it feel?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, it was amazing. It was as if he was right there riding with me."

"He was darling, he was." Harry said giving her a hug, the June sun setting behind them on the horizon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys settled back into the routine of normal life. Fleur and Bill returned to Shell Cottage and Charlie to Romania. Percy and Arthur returned to work at the ministry, which was now being rebuilt thanks to Minister Shacklebolt. Harry moved back to Grimmauld place for good. Hermione went with him as her parents were still abroad. He wanted Ginny to come with them but knew that she still had to complete one more year at Hogwarts. As depressed as George was he had reopened the shop, which had been closed since before the battle. Fred would have wanted him too. Though Molly would never get over the loss of her son she too settled back into routine, caring for her family.


	3. Ron And Hermione

Chapter 3:Ron And Hermione 

Ron and Ginny were staying at Grimmauld Place until Ginny was to return to school. Because of Ron and Hermione's nocturnal activities, Harry and Ginny had not been getting much sleep. Ron came out of the bathroom one morning wrapped in a towel. He met Harry in the hall, who looked tired and annoyed.

"Ron, listen, you and Hermione are my best mates, but if you two insist on making love like a pair of wild monkeys the least you could do is put a silencing charm on the door."

Ron looked embarrassed as he said, "Sorry Harry." and made his way to the bedroom. Harry followed him.

Once inside the room Harry sat on the bed, "Ron," he said seriously. "I hope the two of you are being, you know, safe."

Ron stiffened, turning red as he said, "You can spare me the lecture Harry. Hermione has taken care of everything."

"Good. I just worry sometimes. I mean I know you love her, but you don't want to do something you'll end up regretting."

Ron didn't know what was more embarrassing. The fact that Harry and his sister had heard them or that he was actually sitting here having this conversation with Harry.

"Harry, have you and Ginny... you know..."

Harry looked thoroughly shocked, and almost blurted out, "RON WEASLEY! Do you think I am _insane_? Ginny has five older brothers and a father who are perfectly capable of stunning me...or worse, do something that will end up making Ginny a widow before we even get married ! Not to mention I would not want to be anywhere near your mum if she found out that I had that kind of relationship with her under aged daughter. Voldemort is nothing compared to the wrath of Molly Weasley."

Ron's eyes widened at this sudden outburst and tried hastily to calm Harry down.

"Harry, I am sorry...But I thought, you know, you might..."

"Ron, Ginny and I have already sorted things out. We've decided to keep it special." Harry said, blushing.

"Special?"

"We've decided to do nothing more than snogging until our wedding night." Harry said, avoiding his best mate's eyes.

Ron looked about to cry as he hugged Harry.

With the exception of at night, Ron and Hermione had found very little time where they could be alone. As much as he loved Harry like a brother, there were times when he just wanted to be alone with her without him around. He found his chance one Tuesday in mid July when Harry and Ginny had gone to the Burrow to start discussing their plans for their future. Ron and Hermione sat cuddled up on the couch in the sitting room of Number 12.

"You are awfully quiet Ronald." Hermione said to him. "Is something on your mind?"

"Not really." He replied with a satisfied grin on his face. "It's just that I thought there were so many things I wanted to say to you in private, but I realize that I just love being alone with you. I love the feeling of your arms around me. In a way it makes me feel safe." Ron gave a little chuckle. "God that sounded so gay, innit?"

"No it didn't." Hermione told him. "It was sweet. You no longer have an emotional range of a teaspoon, I guess" she joked.

"I can't help it. Hermione I am _hopelessly_ addicted to you."

Hermione's eyes welled up at this confession.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said, kissing her.

"I love you too."

Ron decided he was finally going to ask Hermione to marry him.

_Life is too short to waste any time, _he thought, _and Merlin knows how much time had been lost from their normal lives_.

When he explained it to his best mate and his sister, Harry and Ginny helped him plan it all out. Saturday morning, Hermione woke to find a rose on her pillow with a note that said,

_Hermione, _

_Your presence is requested in the main dining room at 6 p.m. this evening. Wear something classy...for me?_

_Ron. _

Hermione found it all strange and asked about it to Ron while they were breakfasting, but Ron seemed deaf to her questions and swiftly changed the subject. While Hermione napped that afternoon Harry, Ron and Ginny prepared a fancy dinner. To keep it private, Harry and Ginny decided to go and have dinner with Molly and Arthur at The Burrow.

Hermione had no clue what to expect when she walked into the dining room, but the last thing she expected was dim lighting, candles, a dozen red roses sitting in a vase on the table and Ron, neatly dressed in a black suit, smiling brightly, holding a chair out for her to sit down.

"Ron, this is beautiful." she said, looking remotely happy.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I was too busy looking at you. You look _gorgeous_."

"Thanks." She said sitting down.

Hermione was wearing a black knee length spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, with a few short strands of hair, which hung about her face.

"Before we eat, I wanted to say something. Hermione, I love you so much. I know I never had a whole lot, but you loved me anyway. You loved me when my robes where two inches too short, you loved me when my stupid wand was broken in half and creating havoc all over the place, you even loved me when I was being a total and complete ass. In return all I want to do is make you happy."

To Hermione's surprise, Ron then took a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes." she said through her tears.

Ron slipped the ring onto Hermione's left ring finger. It was a beautiful half karat princess cut solitaire diamond ring. It looked perfect on her. Hermione looked at the beautifully prepared table. Ginny had prepared minced crockets, spicy fried potatoes, and Chinese chicken manchurian. Ron had even purchased a bottle of wine.

"Everything looks wonderful." she said.

"I can't cook to save my life... Ginny did it."

They ate their dinner, with a few playful pun-liners and did a sort of weird dance. The music was eerily romantic, something that was playing on the muggle cassette player the quartet had found in Sirius' room.

Harry and Ginny came home around 9:30 that evening. They looked in the dining room. It had been tidied up after that evening's dinner. As they made their way past Ron and Hermione's room, they noticed a white towel on the door knob. They didn't hear anything so Harry figured this time Ron had remembered the silencing charm.

"Let's not disturb them." Harry told Ginny. And they made their way to the master bedroom.

Ron and Hermione met Harry and Ginny in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning.

"You two seemed to be a little busy last night." Harry said, giving a small smile. "I take it the dinner went well?"

Hermione held out her finger to show Harry and Ginny her beautiful ring.

"Wow. Hermione, it's absolutely beautiful." said Ginny, giving her best friend a hug. She then turned to her big brother and joked, "Well, Ron you finally did something right for a change."


	4. Hermione's Decision

Chapter 4: Hermione's Decision 

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, and so say all of us." sang Hermione, and The Weasleys. They were celebrating Harry's 18th birthday at the Burrow. It had been the best birthday he'd had in a long time. The Weasley's birthday present to him sat perched on Harry's shoulder. A light, smoky gray owl whom he'd named Caesar. It had been an entire year since Hedwig had died. There had been an awful ache in Harry's heart when he'd received Caesar. He missed her so much. He had never fully gotten to grieve for her. With his, Ron and Hermione's abrupt departure from The Burrow, the hunt for the horcruxes and finally the battle, there just had not been any time.

The next few days passed quickly. Ginny was to come of age shortly and Harry was planning something special. Of course he told Ron and Hermione all about it.

"She's my sister mate," Ron said "Don't screw this up."

"I promise." Harry said giving Ron a reassuring look.

That night at dinner Hermione made a startling announcement.

"I've decided to return to Hogwarts with Ginny." she said

Ron sat there looking shocked for a moment and than looked as if he were going to cry.

"Excuse me," he said setting his napkin on his plate of half eaten food. "I just remembered that I told mum I'd owl her."

He got up from the table without picking up his plate and set off in the direction of his and Hermione's room.

"I think your news upset him Hermione." Harry stated.

Hermione sighed and got up from the table.

"I should go talk to him." she said and headed off in the same direction Ron had.

She turned the knob of the bedroom door only to find it was locked. She knocked.

"Go away, I'm busy." he said. His voice sounded almost teary

"Ronald, it's me. Open the door, we need to talk.

"I said go away."

"Fine, I'll just use Alohamora."

She waited for a minute and then heard the lock click and the door opened. Without a word Ron stood aside and let Hermione enter the room.

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" he said angrily "You're sorry?! You make a decision like that without telling me and all you can say is you're sorry?!"

"Ron I...."

"Hermione," Ron said almost crying now. "You're my fiancee . We're supposed to be planning our wedding. How can you do this to me?"

"We can wait till next year. Have a summer wedding. My education is important to me, you know that."

"What about the engagement party?"

Ron and Hermione had been talking about having an engagement party to officially announce their engagement.

"We'll have it when I come back for Christmas. Ron, I really _am _sorry."

"How come you never discussed this with me?" he said finally sitting down on the bed. Hermione sat down next to him.

"There wasn't any time. Professor McGonagall owled me yesterday and told me that if I wished to return my spot at Hogwarts was still open. I had to owl her back right away."

Ron let out a sigh and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I understand." he said to her. "I know your education is important to you."

"You can come with me you know."

"Yeah, but I think I will stay here. George needs me. Besides I have to find some way to pay off that huge rock that's on your finger." Ron joked. "There is also the small matter of where we're going to live after we get married. George said that we could stay in the flat as long as we needed to."

"What about him? I mean the flat is only big enough for two people."

He said that he'd move home if he had to, but I figured if I found us our own place he wouldn't have to. I can't afford us a house, but with a little luck I may be able to find us a nice little flat."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "You really think you could?"

"With no trouble at all." he said stroking her check. "I could even get George and Harry to help."

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" came Harry's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's safe." Ron said. The door opened and Harry and Ginny walked in.

"So, is the wedding still on?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. We decided to have it next summer."

Ginny gave Hermione a hopeful look.

"Uh uh.... no way Ginny. I know what you are thinking. Forget it. No double wedding. They are so tacky."

Ginny gave Hermione a disappointed look.

"Oh Gin, don't look like that. Don't you want you and Harry's wedding day to be special?"

"Of course."

"Well if you share your wedding day with Ron and me it's not going to be that special."

"I guess you have a point." Ginny said with a dejected look.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to go shopping for birthday gifts for Ginny, while she went back to The Burrow. Though Harry knew what he was after Ron and Hermione had a little more difficulty.

"What do you get a girl who is already getting an engagement ring?" Ron asked as they entered Flourish And Blotts. Hermione thought maybe she could find Ginny a new Quidditch book.

"I don't know Ronald." she said "But don't worry you'll think of something."

Half an hour later they entered Dougal And Dodds Wizard Jewelry shop. Harry went up to the counter and was greeted by a young blonde sales witch.

"My name is Harry Potter." he said. "I'm here to pick up an order."

"One moment please." she said and disappeared into the back room.

She came back a moment later with a small pale pink velvet box. The sales witch opened the box for Harry, Ron and Hermione to see. Inside was a 1 karat cushion cut diamond ring with seven smaller diamonds surrounding the larger diamond. Four one side, three on the other. A total of eight diamonds. One for each year he had known her.

"Oh, Harry. It's beautiful." Hermione said.

"Well done mate." Ron agreed. "She's going to love it."

"It is beautiful." said the sales witch. "The young lady who get this is going to be very lucky."

"Thank you." Harry said to her. He paid her, stuck the ring in the pocket of his coat and the three friends turned and walked out of the shop.


	5. Of Age Now

Chapter 5: Of Age Now

Ginny woke up early the day of August 11th. She made her way down to the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and chatting with Molly, who had just arrived with a large stack of gifts only a few minutes earlier. They got up as they saw her walk in.

"Happy Birthday Ginny dear." Molly said giving her only daughter a tight squeeze. "Your father is sorry he couldn't be here, but he had to go into the office early. He, Percy, George, Bill and Fluer will join us later for cake and ice cream."

Harry than gave Ginny a kiss and said,

"Happy birthday darling. My gift isn't on that pile. You'll get it later."

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. It's not everyday my fiancee becomes of age."

She gave Harry another hug and a kiss and went over to the cupboard and took out her favorite tea cup. She poured herself a cup of tea and joined Molly and Harry at the table.

"A few of these arrived at the Burrow just this morning."

Ginny picked up a box.

"It's from Auntie Muriel." she said reading the card. She tore off the brightly colored paper. She found herself holding a large black velvet box. She looked back over at the card and read it aloud.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_Happy Birthday. It is not everyday a young woman comes of age. This gift is very special. It is time it was passed onto your mother, but considering the circumstances of the engagement between you and the young Potter lad, I thought I would pass it straight on to you. Take good care of it. _

_Auntie Muriel_

Ginny unfastened the catch on the box and opened it. Inside was the exquisite goblin made diamond tiara that had been worn by many brides in the Weasley family before her. The last one to wear it was Fluer and after her Hermione would use it.

"Wow. I knew I'd be getting it but I didn't expect to get it this soon. I mean Harry and I won't be married for another year or so."

"She's getting really old Gin. It's unlikely she'd survive long enough to see you and Harry get married." said Molly.

"Oh." Ginny replied as she grabbed another even larger brightly wrapped box. She opened the card and read it.

"It's from George." she said.

_Sister Dearest._

_Happy 17__th__. Enclosed is an assortment of WWW products and A little something extra. Hope your day brings good things. _

_Your loving big brother,_

_George. _

Ginny tore off the wrapping and opened the large cardboard carton. Inside she found her stock of skiving snack boxes replenished and an assortment of new WWW jokes. But what caught her eye was a beautiful dragon skin jacket. Instead of the usual putrid green color, it had been dyed purple, Ginny's favorite color.

"Wow, Ginny it's beautiful." said Molly. Ginny put the jacket on. Just than Ron and Hermione came in each carrying a gift for Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" They said handing her their presents.

"Thanks guys." she said. She grabbed the smaller of the gifts. It was from Hermione. She tore off the wrapping. Hermione had gotten her Standard Book Spells Grade 7 and a broom care kit like the one she had given Harry a few years prior.

"Thanks Hermione." She said giving her best friend a hug. She than preceded to open the larger box Ron had handed her. She tore off the paper and than opened the gift box. She had to catch her breath as she saw what was inside. Inside was a beautiful chiffon veil. She lifted it out of the box.

"I wasn't sure what to get you." Ron told her.

"It's perfect." She said giving her youngest brother a hug.

At 5:30 that night Arthur and the Weasley brothers and Fluer arrived at Number 12, bringing Charlie along with them.

"CHARLIE! You came." Squealed Ginny with childlike delight.

"Of course I did. You think I'd miss my little sister's 17th birthday? Not a chance."

Later that evening after a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and asparagus, Ginny opened the rest of her presents. A new set of robes from Bill and Fluer, A mirror and brush set from Charlie and a beautiful sapphire bracelet from Percy.

"Ginny darling this is from your mother and I." said Arthur handing her a box. "Before now we had always gotten the same coming of age gifts for your brothers. But you are different and we had a difficult time deciding what to get you."

"It was given to me by your grandmother when I turned 17 and it was given to her by her mother before that." Molly said. Ginny unwrapped the box and opened the catch of the long velvet box. Inside was a beautiful locket with an ornate sapphire "P" on it.

"Mum, I love it, It's beautiful."

"Open it." Molly told her daughter. Ginny opened the small heart shaped locket. One side held a picture of Harry and the other side held the last picture that had been taken of her beloved brother. Before she could start crying though, Harry kissed her and handed her a small box.

"This is from me darling ." he told her. Ginny tore of the wrapping to find a yet another velvet jewelry box. Though this one was much smaller than the other three. With trembling hands she opened it. As she caught her breath Harry got down on one knee.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, once again I kneel before you in the presence of your family to ask if you will be my wife."

Ginny let out a teary "Yes" as Harry slipped the ring on her finger.

"I want to thank everyone for a wonderful birthday." Ginny said still teary eyed.

"I loved everything. And Ron I absolutely love my veil. It's beautiful. Mum and dad someday I will pass this locket on to my daughter, but for now I will never take it off."

Molly and Arthur looked teary eyed. Their last baby had finally become of age.


	6. Three Months Later

Chapter 6: Three Months Later

It was now a cold and snowy November. Thanks to Minister Shacklebolt Harry was now in auror training. Ron was doing well with the shop and the girls were excelling in school.

"So how is training going?" Ron asked Harry as they closed up the shop one cold afternoon. Harry would help Ron with the shop when his training schedule permitted.

"Ok I guess. I never dreamed it would be this hard."

"You'll make it through. Don't worry." Ron told his best friend.

"Ron, there is something I wanted to discuss with you..... About you and Hermione."

"What? We're fine... both of us. You know that."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I wanted to wait till Christmas when we were all together, but I think making this a surprise for Hermione would be much better."

"What are you talking about" Ron asked him. Harry handed him a small manila envelope. Reluctantly he opened it and took out a 4x6 photograph.

"This is the house in Godric's Hollow." he said.

"That would be correct. It's almost finished and Ginny and I have discussed it and we decided that we want the two of you to have it. We already have Number 12 and we'd hate to see it stand empty."

"Are you sure Harry." Ron asked. "I mean I always assumed that if you rebuilt it you'd live there... I mean it's where you were born."

"I'm positive Ron. The original structure was built so that someday a family would be raised there. Given the history of your family it'll serve that purpose and than some."

"My family is your family, remember... but thanks Harry." Ron said giving Harry a hug. He looked back at the picture.

"Wow, it looks huge."

"Eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room and a finished basement. Not to mention a huge yard. Enough room to hold a Weasley sized family."

"It's enough to make even Malfoy jealous. You know, I heard he's living in a one bedroom flat in London."

"He works at the Ministry." Harry said. "In the Department for International Magical Cooperation. He's not the same Malfoy he was before the war. He seems, I don't know.... changed somehow."

"The war changed everyone I think." Ron replied. "Harry, do you ever wonder what your life would be like if Voldemort hadn't killed your parents?"

"Everyday Ron." Harry said. "Everyday I'm wondering. Would I still live in Godric's Hollow, would I have lots of brothers and sisters like you do, would mum and dad be proud of the man I have become."

"They _ARE _proud of you Harry." Ron said giving his friend a pat on the back. "More than you know"

Ron and Harry started up the stairs leading to the flat that Ron currently occupied.

"So are you and Ginny coming to our Christmas engagement party?" Ron asked

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Have the two of you decided on a wedding date?"

"Not yet but we're getting close to agreeing on one. How bout you and Gin?"

"We were thinking July 14th."

"Are the two of you going to have an engagement party?"

"Probably not. The entire wizarding world probably already knows."

"Good point. You know Harry, I couldn't think of a better bloke to marry my little sister than you, even if I chose him myself."

Harry teared up a little bit. "You mean you don't mind?"

"I have to admit when you first told us you were getting married I wanted to kill you but than I said to myself 'Ron, he's your best mate and Ginny is a big girl now. She can take care of herself.'"

"Nice to know." Harry said sarcastically

"So...." said Ron trying to change the subject. "Want to go to the Cannons match with me next week? I bet dad can get us tickets"

"I'm there." Harry said."Who are they playing?"

"The Fitchburg Finches, I believe." Ron told him

"Ron, I want you and Hermione to have your engagement party at my house."

"Harry I can't possibly let you do that.... it's way to much work."

"Kreacher wouldn't mind. He likes you two."

"Still Harry...."

"Don't you try to argue with me Ron Weasley. It's settled."

"Harry, you have done so much for us already." there were tears in his eyes and for a moment Ron felt like he was 11 years old again.

"Thank you Harry. You have no clue how much this means to us...... Hermione especially.

"Ron," Harry said as tears now formed in his bright green eyes. "If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here. People may think I killed Voldemort on my own, but the truth is, I didn' it weren't for you and Hermione who knows what would have happened to me."

Later that night Harry decided to write a quick letter to Molly and Arthur and send it in the morning with Caesar.

_Dear Mum and Dad Weasley,_

_You and the entire family are hereby invited to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with me here at Grimmauld Place. There is enough room for everyone. __Kreacher has a splendid feast planned complete with all the trimmings. I am doing this because I love you all and I would very much like to be able to host Ron and Hermione's engagement party. I won't take no for an answer. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

There was so much to do. Invitations for Ron and Hermione's party had to be owled, a tree and decorations needed to be purchased and the house needed to be scrubbed from top to bottom and over the next few weeks Harry and Kreacher remained very busy. Harry purchased a large tree and trimmed it while Kreacher planned out the menus for the party and holiday feast. They both worked hard cleaning the entire house until it shined. Clean sheets and blankets were put on all the beds. The invitations had gone out to the members of the D.A., Hagrid, Andromeda and Teddy (Harry was bound and determined to see his godson over the holidays) and Professor McGonagall. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas indeed.


	7. Christmas At Grimmauld Place

Chapter 7: Christmas At Grimmauld Place

Harry sat in the sitting room in his favorite chair reading a book. The cleaning had been finished hours ago. The large tree sat in the corner, it's bright lights shining. Brightly colored packages sat underneath it. Kreacher strode into the room.

"Would you like some tea Master Harry?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks Kreacher." Harry replied.

The Weasleys and Hermione would be arriving in a few days. Ron and Hermione's engagement party was scheduled for Christmas Eve. Two minutes later Kreacher arrived back in the sitting room with a tray with a cup of tea and the treacle tart that Harry loved so much.

"Thank you Kreacher." he said putting the book down. He took a sip out of his tea cup.

"Kreacher thought Master Harry would be wanting his tea now." Kreacher responded.

The newest resident of Grimmauld place sidled into the room. A beautiful black Labrador puppy he had named Reid. As much as he loved Caesar, over the past couple of days since Harry had gotten him, Reid proved to be a faithful and loyal companion. One of the things about Reid that drew Harry's attention was he reminded him of Sirius. Though he knew that Sirius's animagius wasn't really a black lab, all the same it WAS a big black dog. The dog plopped down at Harry's feet.

Every corner of the house shone. The Christmas tree and the other decorations that had been put up throughout the house were beautiful. Ron and Hermione would be arriving shortly followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

"Everything is ready for the arrival of Master Harry's family." croaked Kreacher.

"Thanks for everything Kreacher. I appreciate it."

"Master Harry is most welcome. Kreacher will go tend to dinner now."

Harry had no more than sat down in his chair when there was a knock on the door. He heard Kreacher answer it.

"Master Harry is waiting for you in the sitting room." He heard Kreacher tell Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Kreacher." He heard Hermione say. He than heard the footsteps of his two best friends walking up the spiral staircase. The minute they arrived in the doorway of the sitting room Harry was bombarded with a hug from Hermione.

"Hello mate." said Ron shaking Harry's hand.

"We want to thank you for everything Harry." said Hermione. "It's very much appreciated."

"It's not a problem." Harry assured her.

Before he knew it Harry heard another knock on the door.

"Master Harry is awaiting your arrival in the sitting room." croaked Kreacher. Two minutes later Arthur and Molly appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Harry dear." said Molly as she immediately enveloped him in one of her famous bear hugs he had come to associate with love, comfort and security. The rest of the family arrived in quick succession.

The dining room of Grimmauld place was packed to the max. Everyone who had been invited had shown up to congratulate Ron and Hermione. Harry tapped on his glass goblet with his spoon.

"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast." he said. "Ron, Hermione, over the last eight years you have become my family when I needed one the most. This is a day I thought I would never live to see and almost nearly didn't. It's because of you I am sitting here today. Congratulations you two and may you have a long and happy life together."

Everyone cheered.

"Hermione," he continued. "To celebrate the announcement of your engagement to this pathetic excuse for a human being....." a polite laughter filled the room.

"Just kidding Ron." he said as Ron gave him "The Look". "No, Hermione to celebrate the announcement of your engagement to Ron, I got you a small gift." He handed Hermione a small brown manila envelope. With trembling hands she opened it. Tears filled her eyes as she took out the photograph of the house in Godric's Hollow.

"Oh, Harry you didn't." She said.

"I did. It's all paid off and everything is in Ron's name."

"It's beautiful." Hermione replied as Ron handed her a tissue. "Oh, Ron do you think we could have the wedding there?"

"Anything you want my love is ok with me." he said "Oh and one more thing...." Ron said. "Everybody, I have a quick announcement to make.... Hermione and I have finally set a date."

A cheer came from the crowd.

"We have decided to get married on June 29th."

"That is perfect." said Molly giving them both a hug.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Ron who almost landed on him as he jumped on Harry's bed.

"Ron, you're almost 19 years old." he said groggily putting on his glasses. "You're a little old to be doing that."

"Sorry, Harry." Ron replied. "But it's Christmas. Have a present." Ron handed him a brightly wrapped package.

Harry tore the wrapping off and saw he was holding a photo album type book.

"It's for your chocolate frog cards. They are collector's items now. I thought maybe you'd want to keep them safe so you can pass them on to your kids. Hermione got me one a couple years ago for mine."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said. "Come on, let's go see if anyone is up yet."

They walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where they found Molly and Fleur preparing breakfast and Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy were sitting at the table drinking cups of coffee and each reading a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet.

"Good morning you two." Molly said as she saw them come in. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." they said each giving her a hug.

"George, Ginny and Hermione should be down soon and we'll eat breakfast and than go to the sitting room and open presents."

Breakfast was wonderful. Molly and Fleur had made heaps of pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. After quickly tidying up the kitchen they made their way to the sitting room. As usual everyone got a hand knitted sweater from Molly including this year, a delighted Hermione. Hers was the prettiest pale blue.

"I figured that you deserved one now that you are to officially become a member of our family." Molly told her. All in all it was a wonderful holiday.


End file.
